paclethea_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Eumersia
Eumersia is a newly discovered continent on the world of Keniphosa, ''being the polar opposite continent to Paclethea. The continent was discovered by Ordanish dwarf engineers on a prototype run of a ship that allowed them to fight the heavy currents that push away from the continent, in LD 1080. Once discovered, the dwarves began colonization of the continent trying to increase their global influence. Once word of the continent got out all the kingdoms around the world began exploratory excursions to locate and also colonize the new land. Etymology Eumersia is known to be named by the Gnothic Dwarves that landed on its eastern coast. There they established the colony of Argadatiam, where the dwarves discovered a vein of high quality iron that had traces of a new ore nearby. The called this land Eu-Mer-Sidera, or roughly translated to Parts of Good Iron. Once other settlers began to settle and make maps of the area they would fail to copy the name correctly and over time the name simplified to Eumersia. Extent '''Regions' The continent is undefined in regards to political distribution with there being a number of colonies sent from each of the main continents. These frontier settlements have been slow to expand into the wilds of the continent making the land hard to claim by any of those who live there. The most entrenched and possibly expanded colony is the original mining networks of the Argadatiam colonists. Kingdoms Each of the major kingdoms around the world has at least a minimal presence on the continent making for a total of 36 settlements, 12 of which are significant enough to expand into trading hubs for shipments from the home continents or barter between the colonists, as long as the traders are willing to take the harassment from the port controllers. Native Tribes There are known to be 12 distinct tribes of native reptilian humanoids, referred to as Saurials, that inhabit the continent although their xenophobic and aggressive behavior has made it difficult to ascertain their numbers or how widespread their settlements are. In addition the differences between the reptilian language is difficult to pronounce so the proceeding tribe names are the colloquially accepted terms for the locals. * War-Ax Hurlers - This tribe of brutish, thug reptiles are aggressive and violent attacking any interlopers that they come across making the settlements located in the northern desert prone to numerous attacks. The hurlers carry various sized axes with sand honed edges and attack from the chaos brought on by the sand storms that blow across that area. These reptiles generally stand taller then 6' and have deep blue scales adorning their backs and finer sand colored scales on their front. These beings are also known to be able to exhale a stream of screaming, blinding sand to attack their enemies, exceptional shamans have taken this strategy even further by using fire magic to fuse the sand as it leaves their body into a sticky, burning glass like resin that can be used to restrict the movement of their targets. * Gula Chargers - '''These scarlet scaled reptilians are quick and lithe able to chase down any prey and swarm the creatures in short bursts of extreme speed, generally forgoing weaponry to use their natural attacks. This tribe is also the most likely to carry off humanoids to eat and are known to revel in delight when they taste a new meat in the heat of battle making unnerving comments about the exquisite taste even while engaged with opponents. When needed these creatures can exhale a line of concentrated fire able to cut through metal and burn opponents. When these creatures char their opponents they go to great lengths to devour the scorched meat. * '''Equatorics - '''These golden scaled reptilian humanoids are by far the most hospitable natives, at times even coming to the aid of a settlement besieged by one of their "cousins". Although willing to help they still rarely make contact with the people that travel to their lands and are quick to seek retribution for acts they deem as improper. At times they can be placated with sincere apologetic gestures or be paid for damages but sometimes they demand more draconian measures be taken. In combat the gold Saurials can take on many different tasks including sorcery, healing, and melee combat and when in dire circumstances can produce from their mouths either a beam of concentrated light that burns on contact or a gas that saps all in its area to lose strength. * '''Pathy Enders - '''These silvery scaled humanoids are elusive to the extreme avoiding any and all contact with the settlers, but in areas where they have been sighted it seems that the more aggressive tribes are less active in. On the rare occasion that one of these have been seen they have either exhaled a freezing cloud to cover their escape or to paralyze their pursuers. * '''Era Searers - '''These pale white scaled saurials blend exceptionally well into the snow embankments that populate the southeastern peninsula. In addition, they radiate a heat from them giving them a natural weapon to the more exotic beasts that live in the frozen climates. These reptilians lose themselves entirely in combat flying into an unshakable rage letting loose great gouts of flame from their mouths setting structures and creatures aflame. * '''Hover Towers - '''These bronze scaled saurials avoid direct contact with the colonists but do seem to congregate outside of the settlements in small groups and watch the people go about their days with what seems to be a curiosity and discussion. A number of shipwreck survivors in the area swear that they were saved by these metallic reptilians and even that the creatures towed the remains of their ship to shore, and they do seem to be at home while in the water. In times of distress, these creatures have been known to produce a blast of salt water that burns like an acid or a cloud of non-toxic but foul smelling gas that causes pursuers to flee the area. * '''Evergreen Shocks - '''These hard-shelled saurials come in a variety of shades of green, allowing them to easily camouflage in their forest homes, and many observers swear that they can literally disappear from sight. These creatures rely heavily on trapping and ambush attacks making up for their slower speeds with superior tactics and knowledge of the terrain. Those that have survived attacks from this tribe have noted that the creatures can exhale a combustible noxious gas from their mouths. In addition they can concentrate this gas in a vocal sac, similar to a frog's, and release a bolt of electricity. * '''Craven Tusks - '''The larger species of this tribe look like their bodies are covered in a suit of plate armor but this is just the way these iron saurials' scales grow and spread across their bodies. These creatures do not seek out fights generally and will not approach settlements, but they are very territorial and will attack any humanoids that find themselves inside their lands. The most worrying thing about these creatures is their ability to produce a gas that quickly rusts and tarnishes many metals and an ability to spit up an acid strong enough to eat through those metals that don't fall victim to the rust. * '''Invisible Soothers - '''These viper headed saurials scales range from dark grey to a deep obsidian black and they are known to be stealthy attackers taking advantage of the night to make quiet raids on the local landfalls. Their name implies healers but really its just that they are quick to dispatch any that they disable with either sneak attacks or the snake venom they coat their weapons with. When cornered, these creatures can spit a liquid that freezes material on contact allowing the creatures to hold their attackers and either escape to the darkness or dispatch the offenders. * '''Luxury Rex - '''These bright yellow-scaled saurials tend to hunt in the deserts using their coloration to see one another even in heavy airborne sand conditions. This tribe will attack anything that they can catch to drag off to their lairs. These creatures can spit up a stream of heavily salted sand that burns like acid but also has a chance to crystallize and petrify their victims. * '''Druid Kiss - '''The very vocal and talkative saurials will attempt to start conversations with just about any intelligent creature they come across and a few have been taught a few words of common and seem to enjoy teaching others of their kind the new vocabulary. Although non-aggressive when placed in danger these brass colored reptilians can breath fire like the traditional stories of dragons as well as an inflammable gas that will render those around unconscious. * '''Rock Wrights - '''Like hyenas, this tribe appears to cackle madly when something appears humorous to them. These copper scaled saurials are incorrigible pranksters but always take great care that their pranks do not cause permanent harm. This makes these reptilians unwelcome in communities due to annoyance more then threat of danger, and thankfully they are more likely to be found in the center of the continent. When threatened these creatures can spit acid but will more likely exhale a cloud of gas that slows its attackers. History '''Geologic History Kear Darastrix (Dawn of Dragons) Loex Darastrix (Dragon Extinction) Geography Geology Climate Ecology Demographics Languages Religions Populace Category:Continent